Somepony to Watch Over Me/Gallery
Prologue Sweet Apple Acres S4E17.png Apple Bloom listening to other Apples talking inside the room S4E17.png Sweetie and Scootaloo sees Apple Bloom walking S4E17.png Apple Bloom worried S4E17.png The door S4E17.png Apple Bloom looking worried S4E17.png|Apple Bloom looking worried. Scootaloo "we'll be here for you" S4E17.png Sweetie "it could change everything for you" S4E17.png Apple Bloom becomes more worried S4E17.png The door opens S4E17.png CMC looking at the door S4E17.png The shadow of Applejack S4E17.png CMC in serious mode S4E17.png CMC sees Applejack walking S4E17.png The other Apples in front of CMC S4E17.png Apple Bloom sweating S4E17.png Granny Smith "So, we here have decided" S4E17.png CMC sweating S4E17.png Granny Smith "that you're old enough to stay" S4E17.png CMC excited S4E17.png CMC back to serious mode S4E17.png Apple Bloom "I accept your decision" S4E17.png Other Apples see CMC walking away S4E17.png Other Apples hear CMC excited S4E17.png Leaving Apple Bloom at home Lens flare S4E17.png Applejack and Big Mac carrying pies S4E17.png Applejack putting pies S4E17.png Applejack smile S4E17.png Apple Bloom carrying pies S4E17.png Apple Bloom running while carrying pies S4E17.png Apple Bloom accidentally hits Applejack S4E17.png Applejack sees pies falling down S4E17.png Applejack catches the pies S4E17.png Apple Bloom "I can't believe" S4E17.png Applejack "is a big responsibility" S4E17.png Apple Bloom "I know it!" S4E17.png Apple Bloom "grown up enough to handle it" S4E17.png Apple Bloom "I won't let you down" S4E17.png The Apples see Granny Smith S4E17.png Granny Smith "you better be there!" S4E17.png Granny Smith pats Apple Bloom S4E17.png Granny Smith "your delivery routes is tougher" S4E17.png Applejack given a map S4E17.png Big Mac given a map S4E17.png Applejack "We know, Granny" S4E17.png Apple Bloom "It is?" S4E17.png Applejack "I didn't mean it like that" S4E17.png Applejack "I take my job as your big sister" S4E17.png Apple Bloom given a checklist S4E17.png Applejack "Just a little list of helpful reminders" S4E17.png Apple Bloom reading checklist S4E17.png Granny Smith looking S4E17.png Big Mac looking S4E17.png Apple Bloom reading the checklist S4E17.png Apple Bloom "You don't have to worry about me" S4E17.png Other Apples listening to Apple Bloom talking S4E17.png Applejack 'I'm just not so sure I am" S4E17.png Apple Bloom "But you trust me" S4E17.png Apple Bloom grin S4E17.png Big Mac and Granny Smith nodding heads S4E17.png Applejack "Okay then" S4E17.png Apple Bloom pushing cart S4E17.png|That is one strong filly! AJ and Big Mac leaving S4E17.png Granny Smith on the taxi waving S4E17.png Apple Bloom waving at Granny Smith S4E17.png Apple Bloom waving S4E17.png Applejack waving S4E17.png Apple Bloom waving at AJ S4E17.png Apple Bloom "Woo-hoo!" S4E17.png Apple Bloom super excited S4E17.png Apple Bloom smile S4E17.png Starting to worry Always be there for Apple Bloom Applejack hugging Apple Bloom S4E17.png|Applejack hugging her little sister. Proving to be a big sister Applejack finds her sister gone Delivering the pies Applejack to the rescue Applejack_leaping_over_fire_S4E17.png|Applejack's here to save the day! Applejack_in_lion_tamer_boots_S4E17.png|Go Applejack! Applejack_blowing_flute_S4E17.png|Applejack used Flute! It's super effective! Epilogue Promotional Twitter promo Somepony to Watch Over Me.png|Decision time. EW promo Apple Bloom dancing S4E17.png|What is she so giddy about? Hub promotional Apple Bloom looking at a chimera's snake head S4E17.png|Run, Apple Bloom, run!